Nothing is Impossible
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. ObiSaku. 1. Smiling Face - Special Smile: Sakura's breath caught, it always did when she saw this special smile from this particular Uchiha. Note: this collection was made before Obito was brought back as a villian, and so this will most likely only be canon until that point.


**Title:** Special Smile

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Obito and Haruno, Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Sakura's breath caught, it always did when she saw this special smile from this particular Uchiha.

**Word Count:** 734

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Why wasn't she allowed to kill them again? Oh, yeah, they were her teammates and that would be looked down upon. So she'd just have to settle for letting them bicker about who the hell knows what.

Perhaps her favorite Uchiha was back home. It would be nice to talk to the out going male. Spotting her once upon a time sensei, the pink haired young woman made her way to the man with his nose in that accursed book. "Hey, Kakashi-sempai" She greeted in a sweet tone that clearly implied she wanted something out of him, so it was no surprise when he looked up at her warily.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" His tone didn't match his expression, it was cheerful actually.

"Any idea where that favorite Uchiha of mine is?" And suddenly the bickering in the background paused as if being put on mute momentarily.

"Favorite Uchiha?" Sasuke sounded offended.

"I though Teme was your favorite Uchiha." Naruto was suspicious.

She paid neither any mind though, even though Kakashi-sempai did glance their way. He knew who her favorite Uchiha was, the other two didn't. With good reason though, they'd over react, they always did.

"I believe he recently just returned home. I could be wrong though."

"He?!" Naruto's voice was louder than Sasuke's. Really, it's like when ever it came to her and the opposite sex, it's like they decided they'd be this very big, very thick invincible wall that surrounds her on all sides. It really can get frustrating, which is why she'd chosen to tell no one. Kakashi-sempai had found out by coincidence and she threatened to burn all of his perverted books if he ever told anyone.

She only smiled wider. That was good; she certainly missed him. The green eyed female nodded once, "Thank you, Kakashi-sempai." And then she was exiting the clearing, "See you guys later!" She couldn't keep the bounce from her step as she heard her gray haired father-figure state his farewell, Naruto shouted her name, and Sasuke demanded Kakashi-sempai to tell him who her favorite Uchiha was. Well, she can't say they aren't the oddest bunch in the world. That was at the back of her mind though, she was more focused on getting to the Uchiha manor.

But her impatience lead to her dashing across the rooftops just to get to him sooner. So of course she was there in a quarter of the time, smiling and waving to those who patrolled the gates into the powerful clan's compound, and quickly got to his home.

When she spotted the familiar house not to far from Sasuke's, she dropped down in front of it and simply walked right in, not bothering to knock. She never did, and he didn't care anyway. Though she did pause when she entered the living room the same time he did. What gave her pause though was the fact the he was shirtless and toweling his onyx hair.

"Hey Sakura!" He exclaimed in that ever upbeat tone of his as he allowed the towel to fall around his well built shoulders so that he could rush to her. He threw his arms around her, plucked her up off the ground since he was so much taller than her and proceeded to shake her from side to side.

She couldn't help but laugh, infected with his optimistic attitude. Not that his antics helped either.

When he finally set her down, she still continued lean trustingly against him. Then she looked up at him. Sakura's breath caught, it always did when she saw this special smile from this particular Uchiha. She could see him half naked and just out of the shower and only pause, but when he smiled that smile that he only gave to her, her breath just stopped. She didn't think twice about smiling back into beautiful onyx orbs, then she stood to her tiptoes and kissed him. Now it was his turn to have his breath taken away for a moment.

"Hello to you too, Obito."


End file.
